


Uncomfortable

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [4]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: Ned doesn't mind, really, not being able to touch his girlfriend.
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002
Kudos: 2





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for missy307@LJ for the prompt word "uncomfortable." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

Ned doesn't mind, really, not being able to touch his girlfriend. They've found ways around it--plastic wrap, glove, machines, finding the appropriate airspace to put their hands, perfecting the art of the room-to-room phone call--but he does mind when she touches other people that aren't him. Not because he thinks she's going to do anything with them, and not really because it makes him jealous when she pets Olive's hair or hugs Emerson or holds the hand of a complete stranger--but because being jealous makes him uncomfortable in the most inappropriate way, especially when he's at work. She knows what it does to him, and one day when she's feeling particularly naughty, she does it just to get him riled up, just so he'll pin her to the door when they get up to his apartment with his hands above her shoulders while still keeping six inches away, which he, in fact, does.

"You really have to stop doing that," he murmurs as she brushes her own hair out of her eyes.

"Well," she says, glancing down, "it looks like I should do it more often."

Ned just bites his lip, closes his eyes, and lets her slip under his arm, and when he turns his head and opens them again, she's undressing and he forgets about everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
